creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Senjumaru Shutara
Anger Issues? I have anger issuses? I'm sorry but I've seen alot of current mods and Admins seeming with anger and frustration and yet I've been denied because I've "misbehaved in chat"? I've had about 5 bans and that's not the most. I've seen people with 10 + and yet they've had a chance. If I did change myself in the future e.g became a goldy boy, would you change your opinon? what about me do I need to change? Mrchrisrocks23 (I love you :3 x...just kidding, I love everyone, though am not a slut) (talk) 20:32, September 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ellipses It's actually the correct way to do them: http://www.thepunctuationguide.com/ellipses.html I don't know why. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:52, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Training classes If I can get on, I'd be willing to lend a hand in the chat mod training, if that's ok? Nihilus Nix Naught (talk) 12:48, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Training I'd be more than happy to help out with the chat mod classes Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 13:12, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Need for Staff You mentioned in the training program proposal thread that the wiki is in need of more staff members. I just thought I should throw it out there that I don't mind taking a more active role here on this wiki, if the need is there--Rollback, or whatever. I'm happy to help. There's not a whole lot to do over on SPW most of the time. It's up to you, whether you feel the need is great enough, though. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|''Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 15:23, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :I was wondering myself if you'd ever try and migrate over this way. I'd love to see you take a more active role around here. Just my two cents. :Mystreve (talk) 15:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh no, certainly not a migration. SPW still needs an active crat. As for being active on CPW, I'm not really sure what there is for me to do over here without rights. I participate in the highlighted discussions, post some pastas, and try to help the wiki along where I can, anyway. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 15:56, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, I'm happy to fill whatever role is needed and whatever the staff are comfortable trusting me with. Rollback, VC, or Admin. I don't foresee any issues with managing my time, and could probably help the wiki out. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|Xelrog T. Apocalypse'']] 23:10, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Snuff Films (pasta) I was in the process of removing the template when you deleted the pasta. I don't want to go behind your back and recreate pages you deleted, so if you really think the quality is too poor, go ahead. Likferd (talk) 05:33, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Thiago Rights removed. Also, let's try and avoid changing CSS colors too frequently. The current changes seem okay, but let's stop making the drastic changes as people tend to get used to what they see on a daily basis on here. I'd rather not confuse anyone. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 11:08, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Re ...I'm aware. But it really doesn't make that much of a difference. Mystreve (talk) 21:05, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :True, but it's not really necessary for them to keep a right that is already built in with another right. It doesn't make a difference if they keep the rollback right, but it's also pointless for them to keep the right. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:45, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank You So Much For Editing Thank you so much for editing my story! I really apreciate because i am terrible at grammar and not to good of a speller so that relaly helped. Now i dont have worried about my pasta getting deleted. I hope you liked it! Deltayuri101 (talk) 03:46, October 4, 2014 (UTC)deltayuri101 Re That makes perfect sense. I have no idea why I didn't sign up for that instead anyways. Thank you for taking out of your own time to correct that for me. GreyOwl (talk) 06:23, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh hey Can you come on the chat? I want to talk about what's going on in the forums on a different wiki (and you know what wiki it is). Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 01:43, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :And yes, it is important because I am confused what to do with this situation, and I would like it if you came on please. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:08, October 5, 2014 (UTC)